Lost and Found
by Exo-Toxicimpulse
Summary: Extreme Dinosaurs including Hardrock and Ridge.Tbone get's strange dreams and nightmares.two raptors leaves Haxx behind because of his stupidity, it leaves Tbone to feel sorry him and take care of him for awhile what'll Haxx think about him now?
1. We don't belong here

**Lost and found**

* * *

**We don't belong here..  
**

It was a very nice and hot day in the beautiful desert, hot enough for Dinosaurs. In the desert was a place name Dinosaur Museum; the owner was Porcupine McVells, an old age human, a Paleontologist and owner of a private Dinosaur Museum. Being very used to oddities, he has no objection to allowing the ravenous Extreme Dinosaurs to stay in his establishment for as long as they choose. Pork loves making dinosaur statues, and his friends are Dinosaurs. In particular, muscular-evolved dinosaurs that could speak and walk on two legs almost like humans can. While most of them were asleep in beds, one of them was awake watching a movie, it made a lot of noise for the others to prevent them from sleeping in their beds peacefully.

A few minutes later the rest got up. It was to early to get up, of course it was morning, and to tired to be hyper.

"Oh uh. Birdman could you atleast turn the volume down, some triceratops needs to get some beauty sleep here." Said a blue triceratops with three horns, one horn was haft broken, rubbing his sleepy eyes. His name is Spike.

A martial arts expert, Spike is armed with a hard head that can bust through, apparently, anything. He's smitten with ally Chedra and, despite his overeagerness to fight, betrays his overt masculinity by caring for a garden of his own volition. He is a muscular triceratops wearing some kind of brown shorts with some strings around it, and a weapon in his right hand. He likes to fight a lot and wrestle, he's cool, sometimes rushes into battles without thinking. And has quite a temper.

"Yeah, I can still hear the bikers and cars crash into each other. Oh my head is killing me." Complained a yellow T-Rex massaging his aching head with two fingers on his forehead. His name is T-bone.

He as well a very buff Tyrannosaurs-Rex wearing shoulder pads with white thorns and green torn pants right on his knees, a big sized solider boots which can fit a dinosaur's foot with one toe nail coming out on the end of his toes in the shoe. He is the team leader. He is easily the most serious of the group, although he does have a more casual side. Whereas the others often become distracted by their own interests, T-Bone is always focused, he sometimes gets aggressive, but most of the time calm. He cares for others than himself. His signature move, that he can perform alone or with any in the group, is the "Saurian Stomp" which shakes the area around him.

"Extremely annoying." Agreed with the others the green brown spotted and spiky stegosaurus. His name is Stegz.

Stegz is the team's technological specialist. He can curl his body and spin himself into a destructive saw blade using the plates on his back. Wearing purple shorts with black boots. He is the brains of the team. Very clever and good with electronics, and very shy, and has a short temper, he worries about others.

"Can't we all sleep together for one peaceful night, Bullzeye." Said calmly the ankylosourus rubbing his side. His name is Hardrock.

He Joined the team partway through the series. Hardrock is from another dimension and is far-too-friendly by nature, but he's still capable of fighting effectively. Of the group, he is the pacifist and most understanding. Wearing red pants and gray boots. He is a peaceful and kind dinosaur.

"If I hear another sound of that T.V when I'm asleep. I swear I'll throw it out the window or break it to two pieces so that we'll not see anything on T.V. GOT IT!!" shouted a furious Dilophosaurus.

He was bit taller then the rest wearing a leather jacket and a brown pants. like Spike hothead and aggressive, he also likes thrashing and fighting but a loner.

"Okay, OK! I won't put it so loud jeez! No reason to bite my head off." Said a red Pteranodon grumpily, His name is Bullzeye.

Bullzeye is a wise-cracking youngster, his shriek creates ear-splitting sonic waves. Bullzeye has a bad habit of making purchases off the shopping network channels and being an all-round couch potato. Almost the shortest one out the group, wearing a yellow shorts and some weaponry-claw on his right hand. He is always cheerful and positive thinking and hyper and he is the only flyer in the team.

As for The Dilophosaurus name Ridge came to earth through the portal of his home planet, his home didn't need him anymore that he rather learn this world and save it with the rest of Extreme Dinosaurs. He loved staying with them. He is best friends with T-bone the most, then the rest of the team, sometimes he hangs out with Hardrock and Bullzeye but little time with Spike and Stegz. Spike and Ridge have a lot of common but don't get along with each other much because of their attitude, sometimes they do get along.

"Are you really going to do what you just said?" Spike whispered to Ridge with a frown.  
"No. Well pulling out the power supplies from the T.V or muting it and hide the remote." Ridge whispered back with a slight smirk.

"Bullzeye for once try to sleep without watching the television for a whole night." Said a female human like, but her skin color is blue instead of the normal human color, wearing a brown sleeveless jacket and beige T-shirt with brown pants. Her hair style is very short and blue. Her name is Chedra.

a female law officer who has been stranded on Earth. Companion of the Extreme Dinosaurs. Chedra is obsessed with law and always carries a Codebook wherein the many rules of her race are inscribed. Although her book is (as T-Bone observes) sixty-five million years out of date, Chedra persists in quoting from it and in scolding her friends when they violate its edicts.

"Yeah, that's one heck of a noisy wacky T.V set you've got there." Said the owner, pork. McVells, the only human in the group..  
"You all know me to well guys; I can't go to sleep before watching a movie on T.V." Bullzeye said with a grin as he surfed channels.  
Just then Stegz's computer sounded a "Raptor" alert, the screen flashing red.

"Raptor alert, their near a science laboratory in a city name New Jersey. Let's go guys." Said Stegz while typing on his PC.  
"Let's carnivate 'em Extreme Dinosaurs. And after that we'll have some burritos with hot chilly sauce." T-bone said before getting out of the house and rides on his vehicle, flying off followed by the others.

* * *

**After Sunset:**

They've arrived back home after another victory with the raptors.

"We'd fossilized them for sure. cretaceous!" Exclaimed Spike getting off his vehicle and stalked back into the house with the others.  
They all gave each other high fives and slapped tails together, except for Bullzeye as he didn't have one.

"Hey Spike, wanna watch the movie we were waiting for?" Bullzeye said to Spike, nodding his head. "Hardrock, Ridge, Stegz, T-bone. Join us? We've got burritos with hot chilly sauce and popcorn to eat!" he asked the rest of them.

Both Hardrock and Ridge nodded and joined them to watch the movie and eat.

"No thank you. I'll be talking with my internet buddies for any information for any living dinosaurs or something important." Stegz said sitting on a chair right where was his PC is and typing away on the net.

"Suit yourself Stegzmister. What about you Teebster?" shrugged Spike as he started getting popcorn, soda and chips from the kitchen to eat, while Hardrock and Ridge now sat on the couch to watch the movie.

"No thanks. today is enough for me, but could you turn down the volume. Cause I'll call it a night and hit the hay." T-bone said yawning and stretching his sour muscles before going to bed.

* * *

A few hours later, late in the night:

They've finish watching the movie and gone to bed asleep. Each of them snoring loudly all night. One of them was having a rough night in his sleep, having a strange nightmare.  
It was T-bone, he was tossing and turning side by side, sweating and breathing heavily.  
**In his dream**, _he could see himself less muscular, a bit hyper and tall maybe, having strange powers and wearing some kinda new clothes. On them was a symbol, but he could not make out what it was. He asked himself, "What was it__?", he looked alot different than now, not just his usually self he had some extra weapons. this image was cut off by a flash of vision that he's been taking away from some female human wearing a white robe look like a scientist, another flash with a brown raptor crying and hugging him and saying "We don't belong here bro, No one will ever accept us, they use us because of this curse we have, we cannot control it at times.", he could see himself bracing the little raptor with compassion, love, care and stained tears on the corner of his other version's face and looking out on the beautiful sky and say "I know little brother._"

_we don't belong here... _he could hear his own voice repeating those words rapidly, over and over.

The present day, he was woken with a shock eyes wide open, breathing heavily. Heart thumping fast, Looking around the room, remembering where he was and found the rest dinosaurs were asleep next to him in they're beds snoring loudly in they're peaceful dream and with a sigh relived that the nightmare or whatever that was, was over.

He walked over to the kitchen and get's a drink from the tap water. Now breathing normally and pulse back to its usual self, whipping some sweat on his forehead.  
"What a terrible dream. I think I slept enough." He said softly to himself.

walking towards the couch and watch some T.V to find Bullzeye sleeping on the sofa with the T.V on.  
T-bone shook his head with a smile planted on his face, taking the remote away from Bullzeye's hand and taking him to his bed.  
He walked back and sat on the couch, munching on some food as he was starving, flipping channels and landing on a shopping channel. That channel was showing water slides that could be put in the house for 100,000 dollars, along with it were wind surf boards, bikes and roller skates. And if its sold it'll come with free computer sets, LCD T.V set with a heavy weighted for lifting up and a mat for someone to meditate on.

He should buy some things for his buds. After all there was celebration for the days they've evolve together and the same day that met up with Hardrock after 64 GS billion years and that same day met up with Ridge in his world.

Continuing in finishing his food, changed it to a movie and put the volume down to not wake the others. After sometime he looked at the time to find it 8:30 in the morning. He must have gotten up very early.

"Jeez, since when I got up?" he said softly to himself and stretched a bit while yawning and rubbed his eyes feeling tired. He dozed off for a few hours it felt like a little while. Then a voice startled him, It made his heart skip a beat.

"Good morning sunshine!" the voice said it belongs to Bullzeye. Catching him off guard With that T-bone fall backwards with the couch, it flipped right on its back with an "Oof." He exclaimed.

"Ouch! Sorry T-bone did I frighten ya a little. hehe." Bullzeye snickered, with a nervous grin. T-bone was too exhausted to fix the sofa back where it was, he sighed softly.  
"Um what happened over here, birdman?" Spike asked opening a can and sipped, and pointed at the flipped couch, all he could see were a pair of legs dangled upwards.

"Would someone help me up?" T-bone begged, legs twitching and tail swinging around.  
"Coming right up. T-bone." Ridge said was crossing by, grasping T-bone's right hand/claw and lift him up. Spike gripped at the edge of the sofa with Stegz on the other end and put the couch back at its usual place.

"Uh. Thanks guys." T-bone grunted and thanked them, rubbing his forehead from the blood rush.  
"No problem Teeb." Spike said walked past and patted the meat eater's back.  
"Umm Teebster is there something wrong?" asked Hardrock with one eye ridge and a little worried. T-bone went and sat on the Kitchen's chair.

"Oh. I was to tired and couldn't move my sour muscle, I've hit the hay early that made me get up pretty early. So anyone want's to have breakfast, I'm starving." Explained T-bone changing the subject with eyes downwards at the table.

"Yeah, me too." Agreed Spike.  
"Let's have some burritos with hot chilly sauce. Yum, yum. and some desert." Said Bullzeye.  
"I want some of that." Said Ridge. The rest sat down at the table and they had started to munch after they've brought for themselves food.  
Hardrock and Stegz gave each other a concern glance. And both glance back at T-bone spaced out but still looking downwards and drinking a soda, picking some burritos and snacked on.

"Uh guys, umm I'm gonna need some fresh air, OK. If I take long don't wait up, after all we're having weekends from the raptors. Chow." He said quickly with a grin and waved his hand/claw, getting off the seat, walking past and out of the house.

"T-bone, is it OK if we could you know cruise around while your out?" Bullzeye asked before T-bone could get on his vehicle, playing with his fingers.  
"Have fun birdman and please don't order things that ain't useful this time." T-bone replied getting on his vehicle.  
"Oh Triassic, it'll be so much fun.." Bullzeye yapped on and returned to the house back into where the others were, Stegz and Hardrock were giving each other a strange glance, and shrugged it off, and continued eating their breakfast.

Stegz was busy spacing out, what was wrong with T-bone? "Oh well maybe I'm overreacting? he might be hiding something? Nah.", he thought with his thumb and finger under his chin. He shook his head and shrugged it off.  
_I need to get into the net before the sit down starts, I'll meet my internet buddies and get some information._ thought Stegz as he stalked off towards his computer.

"Let's play some board games, guys." Suggested Bullzeye taking one out to play with."Fine by me." Said Ridge while shrugging.  
"I'll carnivate ya, Bullzeye!" Spike challenged Bullzeye with a smirk.

"Not in this life time! Spikemister." Bullzeye challenged back with a smug planted on his face, face to face with Spike.  
"Can't we settle this peacefully?" sighed Hardrock shaking his head, Ridge agreed with him, as both the red bird-like dinosaur and the blue Triceratops both behaved like children sometimes.

"No one will win when I'm around." Challenged a voice that belongs to Chedra while holding her sides with a smile.  
"Way to go Chedra!!" the three encouraged her, which are Hardrock, Ridge and Stegz from where he was sitting at the computer, Leaving Spike and Bullzeye blinking surprised a bit stunned.

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Meet the twins

**Lost and found**

**Summery: The Extreme Dinosaurs including Hardrock and Ridge. After they defeat the raptors again they have a nice holiday in the weekend, T-bone get's strange dreams and nightmares, and some incident happen that the two raptors leaves Haxx behind because of his stupidity, it leaves T-bone to feel sorry him and take care of him for awhile what'll Haxx think about him now?**

* * *

**Meet The Twins**

Getting out of the dinosaur museum, flying around in his orange vehicle; the feeling was weird… being all alone in these parts… in air… not used to being alone without the others tagging along.

He Kept on thinking about his dream… nightmare… whatever that was, it felt like it was real… a sense that it might happen, he shook it off… and ignored it for awhile.

He lifted his vehicle; higher up where birds flew by, knowing that there's a strong draft blowing so he could take in fresh air. It was amazing that this planet is in great shape it really recovered, developed… but it didn't make any better that it been developed and evolved by (as Chedra says) humans… they've got full grown brains and knowledge, even some gone to far… like some hairless mammals will do anything to prove that dinosaurs still exist and breathing, he wished they were more of them, that he could meet his kind and get a mate… but it could never happen, Besides his buds and the raptors.

He wondered if Badrap hadn't destroyed the Earth 65 GS billion years ago, what could've dinosaurs look like now, like him or not? Maybe more advanced? Or like the humans… you never know, but it would never happen… he saw another dimension (Hardrock's world), how they would look like, that world still was ruled by dinosaurs.

He wished that he would've stayed but couldn't because of the raptors and it didn't feel right, it felt like he wasn't belong there either, even though their Dinosaurs. But it's great this way; they won't be that hot chilly salsa of Spike and chips. The T-rex grinned at that thought.

With Bullzeye it was no problem with him what so ever, as a scary Dinosaur he still likes watching female mammals, including Spike… but of course doesn't show it.

But if Stegz, Hardrock and Ridge had girlfriends they would be a great boyfriends, a warm smile planted on his face, the yellow reptile could imagine how his friends will treat their beloved ones.

He stopped the engine on ground and lean on it for a few minutes… forgetting about the time, he sat and stared at the beautiful sun...

Meanwhile…

The raptors were searching for spare parts to fix a device of theirs, well Spittor and Badrap anyway. The place where they are looking was near T-bone's area, where he was busy watching the sun and daydreaming. They were in some kind of a garage, full of stocking parts that could be useful.

"Got the parts, now let's go." Spittor said in hand the parts.

"Oh ooh let me see, oh please, please!" Haxx whined, sprinting towards Spittor.

"Back off! You tar pit breath… Oof." Spittor shouted with wide eyes.

The brown reptile continued to run into Spittor who tried to get away, the purple raptor dropped it… it flew out of his hands/claws.

While that happened near them, Badrap was observing the scene, shaking his head, now furious at Haxx for breaking the parts. While Haxx accidentally bumping into Spittor, his cybertic tail swung around that it knocked out the device from Badrap's arms…

Green eyes following it crash onto the floor gawking made his veins boil.

"Why you Klutzasarus! Look what you have done?!" Badrap yelled and started to chase after Haxx, the brown meat eater was trying his best to get away from his brother before he get close.

"That's it I had it with you… will leave you here!" Badrap raises his voice; he stopped in his tracks which was near Spittor with raised hands/claws and pointed at Haxx.

* * *

**At that time…**

T-bone heard the whole racket and shouting, he put his vehicle on hiding mode, covering it to try and camouflage it, making it look like part of the ground. He tiptoed towards the back side of some place that could be heard from two miles, eyes directly at the window looking through it.

Observing the villains, blinking a few seconds and sighed from catching the sight of Badrap pummeling Haxx, obviously he did something clumsy to piss off the leader, T-bone thought to Himself.

"What?!" Haxx panicked eyes wide opened, he almost sweated.

"Wait a minute I won't do it again I promise!!" Haxx shouted after them begging them to not leave him.  
"That's the last time you said it and you never did listen to us!!" Spittor shouted back reasoning.

"How am I supposed to know how to survive out here in this cold?" Haxx asked hugging himself while shivering.  
"Just manage on your own be a raptor. You used to say you can take care of yourself. SO DO IT!!" Bad rap shouted angrily at Haxx.

Both Spittor and Bad rap flew back where they've come from, leaving Haxx all by himself.  
"You can't just leave me here! I'll starve here!!" cried out Haxx frustrated.  
"Oh Yeah. Just watch us." Responded Bad rap smirking evilly and both Raptors laughed cruelly and flew of.

"But… but guys…" Haxx sighed angrily while his stomach rumbled.

T-bone started to shake his head. _What cruel hearts. Well uh I better take that bonehead with me and find a shelter for him. I hate them. But Haxx deep down in him he's nice and kind and cheerful, playful, haves fun with children but doesn't want to admit it and he likes to be evil. But c'mon I saw him nice with the old age humans and the time he brought back pork's cousin'_s _son. So he maybe got some goodness in him, here I go._ T-bone Thought.

He started to walk towards Haxx, he was standing there freezing and still hugging himself from the cold.  
"I could help ya sleaze ball." Said T-bone coming out of the shadows while crossing his arms and leaning on the wall with a smirk.

"Uh um duh, I didn't do anything!" Haxx panicked before screaming out and running around, with arms above his head shielding himself ready for any attack comes at him.  
That gave the T-Rex some laughter at the Raptor's reaction. He snickered at the sight just for a few seconds and stopped.

"Grrrr…" Haxx growled, and start to charge at him with his sharp razors. T-bone sighs and shook his head. _He'll never learn._ The raptor was charging straight at him, But T-bone just side step, the results were that the brown raptor ran right passed him and hit onto the wall, the one he hidden.

…BAANG…!

"Yoouch!" Haxx cried out painfully rubbing his head from the impact.

"Will you stop goofing around to hear my reason why I came here?" T-bone explained to Haxx, leaning downwards leveling the brown Raptor's face, while holding his sides and tapping his foot on the ground that made the whole area around them shake a little

"Oof uh, OK. What do you want?!" Haxx shouted at him angrily.

"Whoa! Whoa. Hold your raptors. I'm just going take you to a place to rest and eat for the night. Is it that hard to ask so kindly of ya?" T-bone reasoned with the angry brown raptor, calming him.

"Oh OK. Sure heh." Haxx hesitates and started to walk with the T-Rex. T-bone went and put his arm around Haxx's shoulder with his right claw.  
Before doing that the Raptor's reaction was shielding himself with his arms above his head with eyes closed. Thinking that the T-Rex will punch him or hurl him away.

The evolve T-Rex sighed, rolled his eyes and chuckled a bit at Haxx's reaction.

The brown Raptor opened his eyes to find T-bone's friendly arm around him who stopped chuckling and gave a grin. With that the Raptor just glared at the T-Rex who snickered slightly so it made Haxx smile sheepishly.

"Relax, I won't harm ya. Did I scare ya there? Hahaha, Hoo." T-bone finishes Chuckling. Haxx gave him glare with a growl.

"Alright, Alright! Calm down, I'll take you to that place. C'mon follow me." T-bone said removing his arm around Haxx, walking straight back to his vehicle with Haxx following still hesitating. Wondering why is he being nice and kind to him.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I mean I've been helping my bros to make this place hot, I'm a bad dinosaur over here." He asked T-bone who was sitting on his vehicle his back at Haxx, but head turned towards the Raptor.

"Don't push it OK. Besides it's a good thing that I'm a good who helps you out. So shut it and hop on." T-bone grumbled while starting his bike and gesturing to Haxx to ride on the back seat of the vehicle. Haxx jumped on satisfied. Grasping on to the T-Rex from his sides to not fall off while flying into the air.

"Umm, where we're headed? I thought you're putting me to that place you were talking about." Haxx said taking out his head so that T-bone could hear and see him. T-bone tilts his head so he can hear.

"I know. But first I want to get some things for my buds a surprised gift for the celebration party." T-bone responded to him, increasing their speed, arriving to a carnival.

"What party? For what?" Haxx asked curious.  
"The day we evolve together. That same day we met up with Hardrock and Ridge. We made it traditional." T-bone replied.

"Oh. How come we don't do it?" Haxx whined softly to himself, a bit disappointed.  
"Because you bonehead, all you and the other Velocirap saps do is turn earth to an oven." T-bone answered firmly, frowning a little.

* * *

**After a minute or so they've arriving at a carnival.**

"Here is some money, make yourself useful and buy some food, if they ask your wearing a costume or why. Say that you're going to party and that you just getting ready for it, got it? I'll be back it'll take long or some time." T-bone ordered giving Haxx some money.

"Um uh, OK." Haxx agreed grinning excitedly. "Oh boy, Oh boy. What should I buy?" he said to himself suggesting what before running off.  
T-bone sighed and rolled his eyes annoyed. He walked in remembering the place where he saw it, looking around admiring the place, it was full of nice things.

He walked slowly to the counter. There were full of people staring at him oddly; he felt uncomfortable, that made him look downwards and rub the back of his head.

After collecting some stuff for the party and got some presents, reaching to the counter guy, e bought them and got a receipt, giving a look back to the teen who was giving the yellow meat eater a weird look, taking in hand/claw plastic bags from the counter boy.

"Err, just a costume I'm trying on, because you know for a party…" T-bone said sheepishly, it caused the boy to stare, he manages to avoid the confused boy and more questions, by slipping past him.

"Have a nice and wonderful Day. Come again soon." The counter said politely to him.  
"Uh thanks." He thanked.

"Hey. Sir, Sir! Why are you wearing that? What are you hiding in there? You're pretty strong to make that a costume. Are you really real? Tell me. I saw you in T.V. but I don't know you're real or not. Can you come with me to test you? And how you evolved and can talk?" asked a man with sight glasses following T-bone. T-bone was rubbing his forehead from these weird questions and was also a bit annoyed. The man was talking a lot and T-bone couldn't catch all his questions.

"Because I'm going to a party, I'm in a costume I 'm not hiding anything. Now could you leave me alone, please?" He said irritated, trying his best to ignore the guy and stalked away. With that he pushed the human aside and walked pass the nerd with glasses quickly. Before the mammal will figure out that he's real.  
"Hmm…" The man was thinking, hand under his chin. He was wearing a lab coat with scientific rules written on it, and blue jeans. The sun reflected his glasses so that T-Bone couldn't see his expression. Obviously he was grinning evilly.

T-bone let out a relieved sigh; if that man would find out about him being real, who would ever believe him? That's not what he was afraid of though, the questions were very creepy and he could've sworn he heard that something was not right. He looked around to find Haxx was playfully charging at the children and he started to tickle them.

T-bone started to blink, surprised at that, with a slight smile while holding his sides and shaking his head. Then felt a tug on his pants; he looked down finding a small girl smiling up to him. He came down on one knee, level to her size and smiled back at her.  
The ones with Haxx said goodbyes to him and ran off to there parent.

One small boy was still with him, looking up to the brown small boy grasps on Haxx's claw and pulled him towards his twin sister who was with T-bone.

"Would you both be so kind to play with us together?" the little girl said to both reptiles with innocent eyes and smiling.  
"Yeah, our mother is working here. She is to busy to play with us." her twin brother continued talking to them.

"We kind of guessed that you two are enemies with each other, but can you not be one when you are enjoy with us please?" the girl begged with bright goo goo eyes. The two dinosaurs glance at each other and then nodded agreeing.

"OK little girl. We'll try." T-bone shrugged.  
"Yeah me too, I'll try only for you. But it doesn't mean we're not enemies anymore, got it T-bonehead!" Haxx said pouting a bit arms across his chest.  
T-bone rolled his eyes and said. "Fine, tar pit breath."

The two kids giggled at the sight; they acted more childish then they did. They took them into the carnival and rides, and had fun with the two dinosaurs. They both enjoyed it as well and started to be friends... when they're alone without their friends and promised the two kids that they'll come some days and enjoy their time with the twins.

The twin kid's names were Mathew and Elisabeth but their nicknames Matt and Lisa, a few hours later before** sunset**.  
The two reptiles waved goodbye to the twins who were both with their mother, who in return thanking the two dinosaurs.

Somewhere in the shadows behind a tent, a figure with sight glasses was watching the whole thing, the moon reflected on the glasses, thinking how to capture them. It was too dark; the only thing could be seen was his face... His mouth was turning from thin line into a cruel smirk, and he walked away with his hands in his pocket with that smirk planted on his face.

* * *

To be continued...


	3. Surprises

**Lost and found**

* * *

**Surprises **

T-bone took Haxx to shelter where he can eat and rest. He gave the raptor some money so he can get himself food so he wouldn't steel food from a town.

"Umm… wait T-bone." Haxx said hesitating a bit.

"Yeah?" responded T-bone on the bike ready to take off, head turned to Haxx.

"This is a nice place to put me in, thanks for taking me here and stuff. I had fun today… can we do it again." Haxx thanked him; having trouble finding words to describe what had they done today, while scratching his head uncomfortably.

T-bone replied by a warm smile, took out his fist and said. "You're okay Haxx, we'll have fun together again… don't worry about It." he Started his vehicle with his other hand/claw.

Haxx took out his fist hit his with T-bone's, he was about to say something that T-bone interrupted him by saying. "I won't tell anyone, I promise." Then he waved at Haxx and flew off. Haxx waved back and walked into the place T-bone brought him to.

T-bone landed his modern flying vehicle near his home and found out his dinosaur friends are asleep. He smiled and clasps his hand together, and rubbed them excitedly. He would hide the presents and got ready everything for the party.

He wasn't good on decoration so he only could do some decorating. He would also make mega chilly salsa (this time it won't blow up), nachos, chips and other kind of food they eat. Finding out that Bullzeye got the movies before him, he shrugged putting the rest right above them.

Bullzeye wouldn't stop watching movies at night; it would take him weeks to recover his sleep from exhaustion and the sound was so loud that he couldn't continue sleeping. It would also cause him to lose his temper and the result wasn't good for the TV or Bullzeye who was trying to sleep. The others rarely see him that way… other than getting pissed at the raptors.

Tiptoeing by, noticing that Bullzeye once again is sound asleep on the couch with TV on, the bright light of the TV stinging his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He passed by his snoring friend to switch it off.

Rubbing the back of his head and cracking his neck a little, looking around to make sure he got everything, T-bone stopped between the sleeping rooms and living room.

_Is there supposed to be a tree to bring down here and decorate it too?_ He thought confused.  
_I don't get the humans, all kind of celebration, ain't they strange species?_ He shook his head.

Before going to bed, he grabbed a soda from the kitchen and drank the whole thing up with one gulp, smashing it on top of his fore head, a recent habit of his that he got used to from watching it on the tube with the blue triceratops and the red Pteranodon. He blinked and smiled a little from the corner of his mouth.

_I think I've been influenced by Spike and Bullzeye watching too many of those gangsters doing that… whatever that is…_ He thought with a smile.

After swallowing the whole thing, he let out a loud belch, as usual but not that loud for others to wake up. Entering into the room to where his bed was, before tucking himself in, he got comfortable under the sheets, removing his shoulder pads, including the lights which's attach to the pads.

Stretching his sore arms folding them over to his head, legs stretch out, one leg/knee bind upwards and the other leg was laying out of the cover rocking it for a bit, you could see it swinging around.

He thought of today, how was it? It was quite fun with the little humans and Haxx… it took a few minutes of relaxing and staring off slowly dozing, that finally he let sleep take over him.

* * *

_**A few hours earlier…**_

"Oww, it is gonna be greeeaat…!" Bullzeye said excitedly.

"Very cretaceous… I'll get a bunch of things to cook with, heh…" Spike said anxiously as well.

Stegz, Hardrock and Ridge stared at each other, Stegz sighed slowly, closed his eyes followed after Bullzeye, and gave the others a look to get whatever they wanted.

A little feathered figure friend sprinted after the stegosaurus, squeaking at him. After living with the Ostrich for years now, making him understand the bird more as a father, Stegz stopped his tracks and picked up Ditto (that's what he called the bird) into his arms and continued after Bullzeye.

Of course they were in a market full of people shopping; obviously the Dinosaurs are wearing disguises so that they won't get suspicious or ask any questions. The whole gang went to their separate ways to find a gift or things to each other at the party.

Stegz with Bullzeye in electronic and gadget section, as both of them sight seeing.

"Hey Stegz, check this guy out, he's got cool things!" Bullzeye said out loud cheerfully, almost making everyone stare at them.

The worker was advertising the machine to costumers, among them was Bullzeye and Stegz, the Pteranodon was watching it quite gleefully.

After the guy explained how it works and pointed to where they'll find more of it, some rushed towards the direction. Dashing into crowd was Bullzeye as well Stegz, being dragged anyway. On top of his shoulder was Ditto, every once in awhile Stegz slips in between people the bird keeps flapping his wings for balance.

"Bullzeye, do we really need that unnecessary thing?" Stegz asked loudly over the crowd so that Bullzeye could hear him. Ditto chirped a way of agreeing, none of them liked being in this kind of crowded setting.

The Ostrich, having lived his whole life with the Extreme dinosaurs, understood them well, and they understood his chirps equally well.

"Oh heck, I havta get it Stegzmister, It is useful…" Bullzeye voice came, as if like he was far away from them, that Stegz stopped in his place and let the mammals run pass by, obvious to the green spotted Stegosaurus. Bullzeye was not paying much attention to his friend, all was in the birdman's mind was to get that machine no matter what, before the humans took them all.

It was like an angry mob attacking the place. Along with them was the red Pteranodon fighting for the machine with a man.

Stegz made a face with a little smile at the corner of his mouth, while looking at Bullzeye. Something caught his attention and starts to walk towards it.

Ditto glided off of Stegz's shoulder and stalked side by side his father, hearing some birds chirping and other animal's barks, meows and quacked. It was coming from a different area and slowly walking to it, finding out it was a pet store.

The ostrich started to chirp to the animals in their cages, happy to make new friends, with that entire racket, Stegz stopped what he was doing and came over to where Ditto is.

"Ditto, don't go wondering around alone, it could be dangerous… an-" Stegz didn't finish his speech he was met by the sight of animals in an awed way. He saw a whole kind of animals, entering the shop looking around found one big size reptile lizard, almost like him.

"Amazing…" Stegz gawked, continuing towards the counter to find no one at the desk, Hearing voices from behind a door which is near the counter's desk. He went closer to hear more clearly as to what their saying. Stegz carried the bird in one arm and the other placed onto the door to get a better position.

"For the last time, these animals are not for experiments! They are for taking care and for responsible chi…-" an old man for this shop said angrily. The other guy looked like a henchmen of some kind of company or some sort. Ignoring the old man, rolling his eyes behind the sunglasses and shoved money onto pet shop keeper to just shut him up, which startled the old guy.

"Listen, I'm just following orders from my boss Richard Max-point… do you know him?" the henchmen said casually a bit irritated from the sound of his voice.

"Well yeah… he's the most cra…-" the old man couldn't finish his sentence, cut off again by the henchmen.

"Great, you are not dumb after all." He said with a smirk.

He passes by and shoved Stegz aside roughly, exiting the pet store. Following after was others like him, rolling away animals in their cages.

"But… but…-" pet keeper sighed while his head is bind down.

"Excuse me sir, is there something wrong?" Stegz asked with concern eyes for this old age mammal.

"Oh thank you kind sir, there's nothing wrong… it's just these henchmen keep coming and buy more animals to experimenting on… for some Richard guy… he has no heart." He said patting one cat next to him; it looked like it knew that their keeper is upset so it came to him for comfort, the feline making a loud purring noise.

Ditto was shaking with fear after hearing the guy saying those words; a warm hand patted the bird's head with comfort, allowing him to feel safe around the green stegosaurus, and not only him as well his friends.

_Who was that anyway? Why do I have this feeling that we'll meet this Richard guy one day?_ Stegz thought. Shaking off the feeling and spacing out for awhile, then coming back to reality from the pet keeper's soft hands.

"Sir Can I do something for you?" He asked lightly with a smile.

"No thanks, err they might be something if you up to it?" Stegz said with a warm smile, the old man gave him a card on it the telephone number, location and delivery. He was obviously too old to notice his appearance was strange even with glasses on.

Stegz exited out of the pet shop, moving Ditto from his hand to shoulder going back to where he once was before he went after Ditto, he quaked one last time a way to say goodbye to his animal friends.

Looking at the direction as to where he left off Bullzeye, who finally stopped fighting with humans, but got interested on something else or bought it and went to find a different one.

Stegz rolled his eyes and stare back at what he got his attention on. _Without those gadgets of his we might_ _not make it out of Roswell place or get through pass the security cameras._ He thought with a grin.

From where he stood he could hear Bullzeye talk with himself about what he was looking at.

**With Spike…**

He found himself in a section where there was eating contest and best cooks competition. He saw where people were cooking a whole bunch of food, using their own ingredients.

Spike felt a slight burn on his shoulder; rubbing at that part, ignoring the pain.

_Maybe while fighting with those sleaze balls, that dofusaurus Haxx had cut my shoulder._ He shrugged, scratching it and tried to ignore it, not even noticing that it was bite marks and they were purple spots; from scratching a lot it looked fresher than before.

Spike joined in the competition, a bit awkward because he was big in size from the other competitors, and to top it all he was wearing a baggy long jacket to cover up his appearance. To the hosts and costumers observed his actions, he was just a normal over-sized man cooking to win a trophy.

The triceratops suddenly felt a little drossy, once again shaking it off, wondering what the cause of this was. He could be exhausted, forgetting about it for awhile, now putting in his in ingredients.

* * *

**Hours later…**

Finally completing cooking just in time before time runs out, the other competitors finish with him. Now it's time for the judges to taste their food, arriving over to where Spike made his specialty. Tasting it with the spoon, Spike noticed on their faces they'd enjoyed the chilly soap, writing it down on their check book and moving on to the next entry.

After the judges left, this time it was the competitors to taste each others food.

"I will surely win the prize; you losers won't get a chance of my noodles…" A man chuckled proud of Himself. Everyone looked at one another and gave a vicious look towards the guy.

Spike frowned at him, which coincidentally was when he was taking a sip of his soup with a spoon. After tasting it, he made a face and spit it back into the bowl of noodles that caused everyone's stare to turn towards him.

"Each, I'll say. It taste like sweat socks with rotten cow meat in this." Spike wrinkled his nose from the awful taste, and push bowl far away from him. The other competitors started to laugh at what he said, some giggled and snickered.

The man was furious; you could see his face turn red from rage.

"Hey, watch it pal! Who do you think you are?!" He spat out, almost sprayed spit on the ones were near him.

"Well, I think we should do our best and wish each other good luck, rather than be a guy who loves himself more than others." Spike smirked, from the looks of the guy was giving him. When stood up it looked like he was afraid of him, noticing his size and muscles.

As if the guy shrunk down after seeing how the triceratopses look, (well, without seeing under the hood anyways), it scared his ass off and he almost pissing his pants.

The whole competitors kept on stifling their laughter from the sight, cheering Spike on and giving woohoos and whistles.

Finally the judges had completed on voting, it turns out that it wasn't Spike got the trophy but someone else, Spike just shrugged and congratulated him. They shook hands; the winner looked like an old man with his wife and kids, so it was worth it. His age was about the same as Pork's.

_They deserve it, not some lousy selfish idiot._ Spike thought and smile warmly at the kids, waving at one of them, who in response waved back happily.

With a slight cough, he walked off and got an idea for the party. Walking by near that area they were those henchmen again from over the pet store but this time taking off with doctor's equipment, some standing around and guarding to find anything suspicious.

One guard caught a sight of Spike's tail under his long baggy jacket. "Hey, did you see that?" Henchmen 1 said pointing at Spike's direction, startled at the sight. His other friend next to him glanced at what he was pointing at to find nothing unusual.

Lifting an eye towards his friend and staring at him, the other one still kept still twitching, but found out that it disappeared, glanced at his friend with a nervous grin. The friend shook his head in response.

"Ahh, you're seeing things…" Henchmen 2 said gruffly following after his crew, the other one kept on pointing and blinked. He could've sworn he saw it, looking to his side to find he's being left him behind. He dashed towards them in panic.

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
